


illicit affairs

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: You know damn well, for you, I would ruin myself a million little times. (AU Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 8





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Illicit Affairs" by Taylor Swift


End file.
